


Trial by Friendship

by darkenpieta



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkenpieta/pseuds/darkenpieta
Summary: Baxter doesn't want to testify against Coyle but Molesley tries to convince her which puts strains on their relationship.A slight AU building on what happened during the events around Peter Coyle trial in season 6. I always felt it was anticlimactic and was even described that way in the show.
Relationships: Phyllis Baxter/Joseph Molesley
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"I've been thinking about it all day and I've decided I don't want to go."

It was late in the night and all of Downton was sleeping aside from Mr Molesley and Miss Baxter. Earlier that day, Sergeant Willis visited Miss Baxter and delivered a request that troubled her. She had not had time to discuss the situation with her trusted friend and confidant until later that night. They were sitting and chatting, as they often do late at night, on the two armchairs beside the fire in the servant's hall.

"But you have to go."

"They have other women to testify."

"But they need you. Without you, that wretched man will walk free and hurt other innocent women."

"Not necessarily."

"But you can't take that chance. You have the power to right a horrible wrong. Bring that monster who has caused you so much pain to justice."

"I can't."

"Of course you can."

"I can't. I can't face him. I will never be able to face him. I've tried so hard to put all of that in the past. Going to see him will break me."

"You are stronger than you think."

"You don't understand, what you see. Who you think is me is just a façade. But he knows me, the real me. The person capable of abhorrent acts."

"No I don't believe that. And neither do you. You're using that as an excuse to not stand up to him."

"Are you calling me a coward?"

"No not as such..."

"Because I am. I have always been. Too cowardly to stand up to him when he asked me to steal. Too foolish to realise that I was blinded by love from a man using me."

"If you're afraid, I'll come with you. You don't have to do this alone."

"I don't have to do it at all."

"You must! Think of the other people he's hurt."

"That's not my burden to bear. It's his."

"It will be your burden too if you don't act when you have the chance. Every man is guilty of all the good he did not do."

"It's none of your business."

"Of course it's my business. You're my friend."

"If you were truly my friend you would support my decision."

"You know as well as I that you want me to persuade you to do the right thing. It will eat you up forever if you don't act. You're a good person."

"No, I'm not. I'm not going and you can't make me."

"You're being selfish!"

"Selfish!" Said Miss Baxter, standing now, her body and voice trembling. "That man is the reason I lost my virtue and self-respect. That man is the reason I spent three years in prison. That man ruined my chance at a happy life, and I will do alone. If that makes me selfish so be it, so please leave it alone."

"I can't leave it alone!" Mr Molesley said, standing to face her.

"Why not?"

"Because I love you! I love you and I don't want you to make a mistake you'll regret for the rest of your life."

"A man used so-called love to manipulate me before. I'll not make that mistake twice."

Miss Baxter always thought that Mr Molesley was the best of men, she could not believe he would sink so low as to use love to manipulate her into changing her mind.

_He doesn't love me,_ thought Baxter, _how could he possibly?_


	2. Chapter 2

On any other night, Molesley is asleep by the time his head hits the pillow. The physical demands of being a footman takes its toll throughout the day. His own body clock so attune to the routine of working in Downton abbey that even an hour less sleep would be enough to make him feel drained until the next half-day he has.

Tonight, however, he could not sleep no matter how tired he was. And his next half day was not for another week. 

The more he tried to sleep, the more he couldn't. The more he tried to push the thoughts of the conversation he had with Miss Baxter, the more he wanted to leave Downton in shame with the hopes that no-one would notice. He had told her that he loved her. What a fool! 

  
What's more, he called her selfish. Miss Baxter was a lot of things but she was never selfish and Mr Molesley above all would have a word with anyone who would speak about her like that. It was hardly the romantic declaration of love he had been imagining. He's been in love with her for so long and played out every possibility of his declaration to her in his mind. In all that time he would never have imagined this. In fact, he had never imagined he would ever tell her. Her friendship was the most significant relationship he has ever had and he did not want to jeopardize it over a fantasy. In the many years they have known each other, they never had a cross word. Any disagreements they might have had were gone and forgotten in a blink of an eye. And now he's ruined everything.  
These thoughts had been swirling around his mind since he tried to his room with no sign of any slowing of momentum. He sighs, rubs his eyes, and gets out of bed to start the day early.

_There's no use wallowing any more. She's too good for you anyway Joe, just pray you're still friends._


	3. Chapter 3

The staff at Downton would all agree that they loved working there. The house was beautiful, as well as the people. Their employers were much kinder and approachable than the typical aristocrat. And the other staff were as kind and supportive as can be. Other households tended, certainly before the war, to be cold environments where people did not bother seeking friendship, rather they sought advancement in their careers. Thomas only wished he realised this sooner but he was grateful now that despite all he has done, the people at Downton still accept him. Particularly, he enjoyed breakfast, the calm before the whirlwind that each day brings. It was only at mealtimes where the staff would all chat together, and therefore it brought a sense of family that Thomas never thought he would experience. Carson naturally sat at the head of the table, captain of the ship. At his right, next to Thomas, was the guiding hand of Mrs Hughes. On Thomas's other side, Anna and Mr Bates always sat together, Mr Bates was not fond of engaging in conversation but always listened politely to others. He preferred instead to whisper things in his wife's ear that never failed to elicit giggles.

Across from Thomas were the unofficially reserved seats of Mr Molesley and Miss Baxter. Molesley had sat next to Miss Baxter at every meal since the first time he ate in the servants' hall as a footman, where the seat next to hers was the only unoccupied one. Thomas considered Miss Baxter his closest friend although he suspected she did not know that. In stark contrast to when he brought Baxter to Downton, he was now felt very protective of her. This revelation came as a surprise to himself. He knew that he had a lot of amends to make with her, but also that he realised what a kind person she is and that he wanted to stop her being mistreated ever again. He was glad, therefore, that she had befriended the hapless Molesley. Thomas never thought much of the man, but he would not argue against his kindness and loyalty; traits that Baxter deserved.

At breakfast, Thomas would occasionally eavesdrop on their conversation to check if there was any signs of development between the pair. But found he couldn't listen for long as their conversation were frustrating. Simple invitations would get dreadfully complicated.

"I'm going to York tomorrow, do you need anything?" Asks one.

"Er yes, I do." The other replies.

"You can come with me if you like? Although you don't have to."

"If it's no bother of course."

"Of course, if you're free that is."

"Yes but I don't want to impose."

And so on, never daring to cross that line.

 _Just get on with it_. Thomas wants to shout.

This morning was a little different. Miss Baxter was nowhere to be found, likely tending to her ladyship. Molesley was nodding off at the table.

"Sleep well last night Mr Molesley?" Asked Thomas.

"Could have been better, Mr Barrow." Replied Mr Molesley before taking a big gulp his coffee. "Could have been much better."

After a short while, Molesley's head began bobbing up and down in tune with his alternating conscious state. Mr Bates wisely reached over to move his breakfast plate as, soon after, sleep overcame the footman and his head hit the table with a clang.

"Oh! Sorry!" Said Molesley a little loudly, who had just woke himself with his own racket. He looked towards Carson was staring at him as if he just insulted the monarchy. "I slipped."

"See that it doesn't happen during service, or you may slip from employment." Carson had employed his authoritative voice so the rest of the table had to hold back sniggers.

"Yes, Mr Carson." Gulped Mr Molesley before scurrying to the kitchen in search for more of Mrs Patmore's coffee.

As he left, Miss Baxter entered. "Everyone seems in a jolly mood, have I missed something?" Asked Miss Baxter.

"Mr Molesley just told us all a funny joke." Said Mr Bates, hoping to spare his friend more embarrassment. Although it was probably unnecessary as the staff all liked Molesley not least for his amusing antics.

"Ah." Was all she said before taking her seat.

The staff continued to eat, but Thomas noticed something not quite right with his friend. He waited for the others to be engaged with their own conversations before asking her.

"You seem preoccupied."

"I'm just a bit tired."

Thomas wanted to inquire further but he was interrupted by Molesley entering the room coffee cup in hand. He stopped abruptly when he caught sight of Miss Baxter, to the notice of all at the table including herself.

"Are you joining us Mr Molesley?" She asked.

"Err." Said Mr Molesley, still looking at Miss Baxter. He wore an expression suggesting that he was thinking very hard. "Yes! Actually no. I'm just going to..."

Then left without finishing his sentence.

"Well that was odd, even for Mr Molesley." Said Thomas.

Miss Baxter said nothing and continued breakfast as usual.

 _I guess he hit his head a bit too hard_ thought Thomas.

* * *

Later that day, Thomas noticed even more strange behaviour. At dinner, Molesley didn't say a word, ate quickly and made excuses to leave. Miss Baxter made no attempt to speak to him either. Usually, the pair would be staying up the longest chatting all about the day. After dinner, Thomas found Baxter alone in the boot room, tending to some of her ladyship's shoes. He was determined to find out the cause of their weird behaviour.

"Has something happened between you and our dear Mr Molesley?" Asked Thomas.

"What do you mean?" Replied Miss Baxter, not looking up from her work.

"I mean he hasn't been mooning over you like a lovesick puppy. I would even go as far to say he's avoiding you and you, him."

Miss Baxter scoffed. "Mr Molesley does not moon over me."

"He does. But that's beside the point." Thomas moved to sit across from her. "Has something happened?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because contrary to popular belief I do care about people."

Baxter raised an eyebrow.

"At least I care about you, its safe to say you're my only friend around here and you saved me once. I'm allowed to want you to be happy. Bewilderingly, your dower face lights up every time Molesley says something boring about history."

"He's not boring, he's enthusiastic."

"He's enthusiastic about history that's the definition of boring. Now, what's wrong?"

Baxter sighed and put down the shoe that she had been repairing.  
"Sergeant Willis has asked me to be a character witness at Peter Coyle's trial. It seems he had been leading other impressionable women to ruin."

"Ok. What's that got to do with Mr Molesley?"

"He wants me to testify."

"But of course you must testify. He ruined your life, for a while at least."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid." She was standing now, anxiety preventing her from sitting still. "What if, what if he still has a hold on me. What if I am still that person and I've just been pretending to be a better person but at the end of the day I am still a woman of sin."

"Are the other women testifying?"

"That's the thing, the other women are too scared to. I don't blame them. That's why Sergeant Willis is keen for me to testify. He seems to think that I'm easier to convince because I'm older and less vulnerable."

_Why do I feel more vulnerable?_

"It's even more important for you to go then." Said Thomas.

"I know. I know. It's not fair. It's too much pressure they're putting on me. They expect that if I testify, he'll be locked up. But what if what I say isn't enough, or if I say the wrong thing. Then I would have failed all those women."

"I'd take a slim chance over no chance."

"He told me I was being selfish."

"Who?"

"Mr Molesley. When we were arguing."

Thomas couldn't believe her. "Molesley is the last person on earth I would have thought to say a bad thing about you."

"He was right though wasn't he?"

"Perhaps," replied Thomas. "But it's understandable. Everyone is allowed to be selfish sometimes. I'm sure he regrets saying that. He loves you you know, even though you never believe me when I tell you."

"He said that too."

"What did he say?"

"He told me he loved me."

"Wow, even I know how to talk to women better than Mr Molesley."

"No doubt he doesn't now." Said Miss Baxter wistfully.

"I think it would take the second coming for Molesley to stop looking at you if you have a beam of light emitting out of your head." Said Thomas without irony. "How did you respond? Did you tell him you loved him?"

"I didn't really respond, I left."

"But you _do_ love him."

"I've only ever loved Coyle and I don't feel the same way about Mr Molesley as I did him."

"Yes, you don't hate Molesleys guts." He said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, before that."

"I'm not sure what you had with Coyle was real love."

"I can agree with you there but it felt real at the time. Is there a way it's meant to feel?"

"I shan't think I would know perhaps you can ask."

"Who?"

"I dunno the Bateses or the Carsons. They seem to have the monopoly on the subject. Or better still. Mr Molesley."

Miss Baxter ignored that last sentiment.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I have to think about how I'm going to tell Sergeant Willis that I'm not going."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

"No I'm afraid not." She added, "Thank you though."

"For what?"

"For caring."

Not knowing how to reply, Thomas reached out to squeeze her hand. Happily, Thomas was rewarded with a small smile.


End file.
